It's Only Acting
by Lily Gray
Summary: After getting paired up for a stage kissing project, will Tori & Jade's friendship change? Or maybe more?  I really suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1 Spin A Majig

**A/N: I bet the summary makes you think of Just a Stage Kiss, and I'm really not copying her, I just had the idea for a while now... :D**

**Disclaimer: Did you know I'm also a unicorn?**

*****Tori's POV*

My next class was Acting. I just had P.E and I was so tired, you can't even imagine. Our teacher is so hard on us, it's like she's in the military or something, making us run non stop for half an hour. At least Sikowitz was nice. You know, sometimes Sikowitz really can be weird, but he's the best acting teacher ever, for a loon. I pushed open the classroom door, and sat down next to Andre, looking around the room searching for my other friends. And Jade. When I'd spotted just about everyone, I was wondering where Cat was.

''Andre, do you know where Cat i-''

The door to our classroom banged open and Cat came bursting in to the room panting, it looked like she was hurt!

''OWIE!'' Cat screamed and collapsed on the floor clutching her leg. Oh my god! What happened to her?

''Cat? Are you alright?'' I stood up and rushed to her side, kneeling down. Some other students came to her side with me, asking her what happened and how she'd hurt herself. Cat looked at all of us, a smirk on her face, which earned a confusing look from me and a wink from Cat. What the heck was she up to?

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She said cheerfully before scrambling to her feet and running to a seat next to me. ''Aha, April Fools everyone!'' she laughs, as I glared at her, confused. The other kids went back to their seats, muttering things under their breath. Cat worries me sometimes. I turn my attention back to the class. I wondered what subject we'd be speaking about today? Probably improv or something.

''Stage kissing!'' Sikowitz burst through the door, startling us all. Man, he really does know what he's doing-wait. What did he say?

''Huh?'' A girl called out. What the heck was Sikowitz talking about? If we're doing Stage Kissing I- uh.. I don't want to do stage kissing at all.

''We're doing stage kissing today.'' The teacher replied with a huge smile, amused at the sudden looks of pure horror and disgust on our faces. Oh...no. Imagine I get paired up with Robbie or something! Well, I am an actor, so that's a (horrible) price I'll have to pay. But imagine I have to pair up with Andre, that would be so weird for both of us. Or Beck! Oh my god, Jade would murder me in my sleep, or humiliate me socially. No. I can't bare the thought of Jade, and all the things she would want to do with me. I felt a tap on my back, and I turned around to see, Robbie. Great, what now?

''Hey Tori... Wanna pair up with me?'' Robbie whispered shyly before spraying some weird juice into his mouth when he thought I wasn't looking. I would rather lick peanut butter of a hobo's foot than kiss him.

''Hey Robbie...Guess what? No.'' I said, before flicking him in the forehead, causing him to jump back. He took the hint, and went to talk to another girl in the class.

''Now.'' Sikowitz continued, ''Robbie, can you give me your PearPad?'' Haha, Sikowitz using technology, this was bound to be funny.

''Sure.'' Robbie hesitated, before taking the small baby sized PeadPad. I could tell he was nervous to give itSikowitz fiddled around with it for a while, before turning it around to find that he had opened that weird 'Spin-A-Majig' app on Robbie's annoying gadget, and had inserted all of our faces on to the screen. Weird how he can be so good at technology and can't find out how to open a can of tuna fish. ''Right,'' Sikowitz started, ''the person who get's chosen next is paired up with Beck.'' Jade protested ''Sikowitz! No! Beck isn't kissing anyone apart from me, or I'll stick my special scissors in their eye.'' She said angrily. Jade really an be an immature grunch sometimes...

''Now Jade. Beck came to HollyWood Arts to be an actor. And actor's have to stage kiss at least once in their life.'' Sikowitz told her. Wow. I never heard him be so...different. Time to snap back to reality.

''Yes, so continuing on.'' Sikowitz spun the circle on the screen, and the pointer landed on Cat's picture. Cat gasped and stood up. ''Oh my god! It landed on my face! Everybody! Look! It landed on my face!'' She said exitedly before jumping up and down with joy. Cat ran up to Beck and gave him a hug, which caused Jade to gnarl at her, and made her sit down immediately and stay silent.

After a few rounds, everybody in the class was paired up with someone, except for me, Jade, Robbie & some other guy. Do you realise how much I wanted to bail? Me...and Robbie. Oh, please.''This person is going to be paired up with Tori.'' I gulped as Sikowitz turned the circle once again, making the PearPad make that incredibly annoying music. Those 20 seconds felt like an eternity to me. Then, the music stopped, and the pointer was on Jade. So, I'm going to- Wait. I'm going to be kissing JADE? Oh no. The class fell silent for a few seconds, after a few whispers and laughs, I looked at Jade. She looked amused. How can she be amused by the fact that I have to kiss her? She looked at me slowly, and gave me one of those evil smirks of hers. Oh god, she's probably going to end up making up a plan to give me a bad grade or get me expelled.

''Uh, Sikowitz?'' I asked him. I really did not want too be with Jade, at all. ''You're obviously not going to pair me up with Jade so am I with Ro-'' ''No no Tori. You're paired up with Jade.'' What? No! ''The Spin-A-Majig wants what the Spin-A-Majig wants...'' Oh gosh. The bell rang and I stood there, wondering how Jade was going to end up toruring me in some way.

''Hey Tori, I can wait for our kiss...'' I turned around, startled, by Jade's low voice. ''..Scene.'' She winked at me. Holy chiz, it's like the Stage Fighting thing all over again!


	2. Chapter 2 The Scissoring

*Tori's POV*

'' Why. Why why why why why why. Me. And Jade. Stage kissing project. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this torture! Mood: What to you think? D:'' Was what I updated my Slap profile to. I'm so scared! What if Jade poisens me or something? Well, at least I'm not with Robbie or Sinjin, haha, Robbie and Sinjin have to kiss! Me & Jade is one thing, but them two! *BEEP* My phone vibrated, it was a text from Jade. Uh-oh.

**From: Jade- **_I saw your Slap update. Don't. Mess. Around._

Mess around what? Maybe she wasn't so amused about this than I thought. Maybe she's nervous, maybe as nervous as I am. But Jade's the kind of person who pretends to be evil, but it seems like she's flipping out too.

**To: Jade- **_I'm. Not. _

**From: Jade- **_I swear, I'm going to KILL Sikowitz!_

I hope she was kidding...

**To: Jade- **_No chiz! Him with his stupid Spin-A-Majig application!_

**From: Jade- **_Well, i guess its not changing. Better get used to it Vega._

**To: Jade-**_ But I don't wanna! _

**From: Jade- **_Deal with it, Vega._

**To: Jade- **_Ok... Fine. Come over to mine?_

**From: Jade- **_Someone's enthusiastic!_

**To: Jade- **_Hey! I just want to get this stupid thing over with!_

**From: Jade- **_Ok chill, I'm on my way._

**To: Jade-**___Ok. See you soon._

I don't know why, but I was looking forward to Jade coming over. I didn't want to kiss her, for sure, but I liked the way she insulted me, it was sorta...fun. I always complain about her being so mean to me, but I guess if she didn't, she wouldn't be Jade. She'd be normal, and normal's boring. I was also nervous for her coming over, because I always have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and I'm going to end up hurt (physically) in some way. I sat down and watched _Celebrities Under Water_ for ten minutes, then I heard a knock at my door. JADE.

''Hey Jade.''

''Vega.'' She said before barging in rudely. I was suprised she knocked, for once. ''Come in.'' I say sarcasticly, earning a glare from Jade. Shivers went down my spine. Ahh! I hate it when she glares at me, it's like she stares right through me!

''You home alone, Vega?'' Jade asked me. When am I not? My parents are always out and Trina is gate crashing at a party she wasn't invited to.

''Yup.'' I say, before Jade throws her black bag & coat on the couch.

''So...'' I said. Great way to start a conversation, Tori. ''So...'' Jade repeated, looking at me, expecting me to speak. I don't know what to say!

''Speak, then.''

''Uh...What should we do?'' I respond dumly. Jeez, Tori, what is the matter with you? It's like I've lost all ability to start a conversation!

''How about we get on with our project?'' Jade said, pointing out that it was the whole reason why she was here. Apparently I had lost the ability to use my brain properly, too. I didn't want to do the project straight away, I actually didn't want to do it at all, to be honest.

''Uh... yeah, how about we do something else first. I really want to save that until last.'' I say, getting a raised eyebrow from Jade. What's her problem? Did she want to actually get on with that project? Cause I sure don't.

''Well, if you want to do that later, what do you want to do then?''

''Uh... do you want a drink? Tea, Coffee, Milk, Iced tea...ANYTHING?'' I said a bit to desperate, it seems like I was nervous. Well who wouldn't be: having to stage kiss the girl who hates you with a passion of eight burning suns...

''Damn, Vega. Calm the chiz down, I don't want anything.'' Jade said, almost suprised at my sudden outburst. Ok...maybe I should try something a little more interesting to suggest.

''Wanna watch T.V?'' I say. Jade looked at me and nodded, and plonked herself down on my red couch. Right, we're getting somewhere at least.

''OOH, Tori! You have _The Scissoring_. Can we watch that?'' Jade picked up the DVD from our movie shelf. I've never seen that before, but since my dad is a cop, he loves watching all those kind of gruesome films. Great, now I was gonna have nightmares for about six weeks. I sure didn't want Jade to think I was a wimp.

''Sure'' I act neutral, when, really, I would rather slam my tongue in a car door than watch that. Jade starts the film as I turn off the lights and wait for the movie to begin. I sit myself down next to Jade, a bit too close actually, but I couldn't help it, I was scared already. Jade didn't notice our closeness, since she was to attached to the movie.

_A few minutes later..._

''Jade! Oh my god! That's gross! There's blood everywhere! '' I screamed before covering my eyes with a pillow. How could Jade watch this? It's horrible!

''AAAAH!'' I yelled before automatically burying my head in the crook of Jade's neck, and wrapping my arms around her waist tightly. This film was awful, and everytime I get scared, I cuddle my parents or Trina... Wait. I was hugging Jade. Oh. My. God. ''Sorry!'' I say, before scrambling off Jade and practically falling of my couch. Jade looked very suprised & shocked, and somehow confused.

'''Woah woah woah, Vega. What was all that about?'' Jade asked me.

''I'm sorry! I do that automatically to my parents or Trina when I'm scared of something! Please don't hurt me!'' I apologise, getting an eye-roll from Jade, and turning her attention back to the movie.

''S'alright. Just avoid doing that again.'' I sit back down next to Jade, grabbing my pillow in case of another disturbing scene.

''How can you watch this?'' I ask her simply. I've never been good with horror movies, they always creep me out, and I end up having someone with me all the time because I'm scared someone is going to kill me.

''Easy.'' Jade replied simply. She took out her scissors and poked me in the waist with them. How dangerous can this girl get? She could've killed me!

''Jade! Careful! You could've stabbed me!'' I sounded irritated, and I was, since I wanted to do anything else than watch this, let alone nearly getting murdered.

''S'ok, I'm an expert scissorer.'' She sounded very proud, and it took me a while to understand what she ment. Then before I knew it, I blurted out the stupidest thing ever.

''I bet you are. Both ways.'' I said before immediatly covering my mouth with my hand, regretting that the second it came out of my mouth. What had I done? Oh no, this is the moment where Tori Vega dies. I can see it now: _R.I.P: Victoria Vega 1993-2011 Died of extreme stupidity._

''I have my eye on you...'' Jade said, warning me. That's it? I'm not dead? She didn't kill me? I'm suprised she didn't slap me or anything.

_After an hour of movie-watching & awkward silences... the movie finished._

Ah, thank cheddar that nightmare was over. I couldn't stand anymore of that horrible film.

I slowly got up, my butt num from sitting on it for an hour, and streched.

''So...What now?'' I asked. God, no, it was time to rehearse the project.

''Well, it's too late for the project now. No maybe we should talk or something.'' Those words spoken by Jade were the most relieving words ever. No kissing for tonight! Whoooopi!

''PHEW. Great! That's cool!'' I said, a bit to enthusiasticly.

''Phew? Come on Vega! I'm not that bad.'' Jade said, teasing me. God she's a pain.

''I know... Sorry. I'm just really nervous about this project, Jade!'' And I was. Really. Nervous.

''Why on earth would you be nervous? It's just a project, Vega. Get a grip.'' Jade said.

''Because I've never kissed a girl! That's why I'm nervous!'' I blurted out. Jade looked at me with a smug smirk on her face, and said:

''You've never kissed a girl. Big deal.'' Jade said simply. I guess it wasn't a big deal really. I mean, it's only acting. And stage kissing is what actors have to do. Jade's probably never kissed a girl either.

''Have you?'' I ask. Way to personnal Tori. WAY to personnal.

''Meh.''

''Meh?''

''A few times.'' What? Jade's already kissed a girl? I wonder who? I wonder when? This is exciting! I wonder what it feels like...I mean, I've kissed plenty of boys, but never a girl. I wonder if it's differant?

''What's it like? Tell me!'' I say, moving closer to Jade. I want to know this!

''I can't describe it.'' Jade replied. Yes she can, and she will, I really want to know what it's like!

''Yeah you can... Now tell me!'' I say, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. Was I getting a bit to desperate to find out? No! I need to know!

''It can't be described with words.'' Jade told me. What the heck was up with her? Of course she can!

''Then describe it to me in a different way then!'' I said, not really realizing what I actually said.

''I thought you said you were nervous.'' Jade looked into my eyes. Wow, she has lovely eyes, I never really noticed.

''Nervous for wha-'' I couldn't finish my sentence because Jade leaned in and pressed her lips against mine in a matter of seconds. Wow, she had really soft lips. This felt amazing, even better than all of my past kisses put together. Her lips tasted of cherry, and I love cherry, which just made the situation SO much nicer. I kissed back, even though I was a bit starled at first, but I had to admit kissing Jade was absolutely amazing. Our lips were moving perfectly in sync, with my hand on Jade's shoulder and her's on my waist. Jade suddenly broke the kiss, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, making it slam and snapping me out of my daze. Woah. What just happened. I was talking and she kissed me, and I actually...liked it. I need to get to bed, I think I may be losing my mind. I slowly got up from the couch, and headed upsatairs and got into bed. My phone vibrated, and it was from Jade.

**From: Jade- **Now you know. Night, Vega.

_**A/N: Oh my god. This was one of the longest chapters I've EVER written before! It took me a while, but I hope you guys like it. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Sleepover

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry I couldn't update sooner! I've been REALLY busy lately. I've been to England twice, I met Victoria Justice in Thurrock (BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE, BTW), and my teachers have been real douches and have given me enough homework to drown me. Anyways, this chapter is ridiculously long, I'm sorry. Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll try my best to update ASAP! :{) xo**

*Jades POV*

Ugh, I couldn't sleep last night, because of stupid Tori. I need coffee, now or I think I might faint from insomnia. Why the chiz did I do that last night? I must've been really retarded to do something so ridiculous. Why does Tori have to always be the innocent one, never kissing a girl. But last night she did kiss me back, so she's obviously not as innocent as people think she is. I'm still not forgiving myself for being a freaking idiot and kissing Tori last night, and I'm never going to, ever! But I wonder how Beck and Cat's kiss scene is going. I'm still a bit wazzed off about Cat kissing my boyfriend, but at least it wasn't Tori, because that would just make me hate the girl more than I do now. Sometimes I wish Tori would've never come to Hollywood Arts, everything was way better without her. Okay, Jade, that was a bit too mean. Why do I have to be talking about her right now, I'm not in the mood. I'll just think about scissors instead. Where the heck is Beck? I've been standing by my locker for ages and he always comes earlier like me so we can talk before class. I wonder if Tori ever comes early? Wait I don't want to even speak of her right now, I don't even want to share the same school with her right now. Jesus, the girl is taking control of my mind! Okay, seriously where is Beck? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I'm starting to wonder if this whole stage kissing stuff isn't doing good to us. I mean, me having to be forced to hang out with Tori, and kiss her, when I can't even stand seeing her breathe. And Beck being late, and I'm almost sure he's out with Alyssa Vaughn, retched skunk bag... More and more people started gathering in the halls and I was sure Beck had bailed on me, so I went to grab some gum in the vending machine in the Ping Pong room. I remember when Tori hid in there. Argh, why do I always have to talk about T-

'' Oh, uh, sorry.'' I heard as some klutz bumped right into me. I turned around to see who it was...Great, it was Tori, I can't get away from her, it's creeping me out!

'' It's fine, just watch your clumsy little self the next time'' I said awkwardly, avoiding any contact with the brunette before me.

"Ok, sorry." Tori blubbered quickly, before scuttling off to her locker. I looked over to where mine was and Beck was leaning on it, talking to Cat. You have got to be joking. He ditched me for that ditsy redhead? What is wrong with him? I didn't even bother to go up to them, since I didn't want to ruin their stupid little "quality time together". I just rushed of to music class on my own. I was definitely not in a good mood, and I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting day.

_A few hours later, in acting class:_

''And remember in a week you have to perform your stage kissing scenes in front of the class.'' Sikowitz added as the bell rang for the end of the week. Thank god I had no school for two glorious days, because I couldn't stand being near Tori at all. But maybe we should start working on our scene and what we're going to do. Tori looked at me nervously before standing up from her seat and walking her way over to me. Oh no, she's probably going to ask for me to come over and stay over.

''Hey'' She said with a sigh, whilst playing timidly with her hair. She looks sweet like that. She looks normal, actually. Not sweet at all.

''Hi'' I respond coldly getting a small frown from Tori. ''What do you want?'' I ask her, as she flips back her hair and gets ready to speak. Yeah, of course you don't flip your hair flirtatiously, Vega! I start walking out of the class, and gesture Tori to follow me.

''Well speak then.'' I order her.

''I think maybe we should hang out this weekend to work on the project'' She says confidently. I have to agree with her though, we have to at least be a bit productive. I heard the whole point of this project was for Sikowitz to chose two people to be in this stupid play his 'rich' friend wanted to see.

''Yeah sure whatever.'' I say, even though I was a teeny tiny bit exited for Vega to come over, because then I could mess with her more.

''So what are we gonna do?'' Tori asked me, expecting me to have an answer. How would I know what scene we're gonna do? Maybe we should decide.

''I dunno, why don't you come over mine tonight and we'll speak about it then.'' I say whilst exiting the doors to Hollywood Arts. I Look back at Tori, who is looking around the parking lot, with an annoyed expression on her face. What was her problem now?

''What's the matter?'' I shout across the car park standing next to my car. She looked back at me with a groan.

''Trina's left without me.'' She says, walking up to me.

''Oh. Well, you want me to give you a lift?'' I propose, getting a weird face from Tori.

''Sure.'' She says enthusiastically as she climbs in to the passenger seat, and buckling her belt up. Tori's so lively, it annoys me, but not as much as Cat. The first five minutes of the car drive were really awkward, but after a few minutes of silence, Tori spoke up.

''Maybe I should come to yours so we can work on the project.'' Tori said before closing her eyes shut, obviously regretting what she'd said.

''Maybe you should, actually.'' I responded, taking a left turn to go down my street instead of continuing straight ahead to go to Tori's.

We pulled up outside of my plain boring house, and got out of the car. Tori jumped out, followed by me, and we stood outside my door.

''My parents aren't here.'' I warned her, I didn't know why I told her, I bet she didn't really care, but I wanted to tell her.

''Ok...'' She said looking at me blankly, waiting for me to unlock the door.

''Oh, right, the door.'' I suddenly remembered, turning the key to my house. Tori & I stepped inside, a few steps into my house and Tori had put on an amusing face: She was mesmerised on how normal my house was. She probably expected my house to be all black, with spiders webs hanging from everywhere and dead people in my closet. It was just a normal room, all with a slight beige colour, too light for my opinion, but my dad's always hated black, that's why he hates me so much. I stared at Tori's face with a smile on mine.

''You weren't expecting that, were you?'' I asked her, amused. She looked at me with a slight grin on her face. ''No. I never imagined your house to be so...'' I knew she wouldn't. ''Normal?'' ''Yeah.''

''Well, uh, my parents aren'y home right now, they're taking my little brother to Disney world.'' I informed her casually, saying 'Disney world'' in a child's voice.

''Ok...'' Tori replied, still a bit confused at the brightness of my living room.

''Well, let's get started then.'' I look at Vega, who was looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

''...the project..'' I reminded her, and a look of fear spread across the girl's face, earning a little smirk from me. It's going to be fun to mess with Tori.

''Ok, so...what scene should it be about?'' Tori asks me, and I already had many ideas for it. I think about it in class when I have nothing else to do.

''Well,'' I sit down on my beige couch, tired from this past week of school. ''I was thinking that we were two best friends, called Heather and Lola, and Heather tells Lola's boyfriend that Lola had been cheating on him, so he breaks up with her. But Lola never did cheat on him and asks Heather why she told him that and...'' Tori was looking at me wide-eyed, surprised that I'd thought this through. I stop speaking, looking at Tori.

''What's with that face?'' I tease her, making her realise how weirdly she looked and went back to her normal annoying face. I love annoying Vega SO much, I wish it was my job.

''Nothing, now tell me the rest!'' Tori smiles at me, making me snarl at her for being so happy.

''..And Heather kisses Lola and tells her it was because she was jealous.'' I finish, looking up at Tori hoping for her to approve of my story line.

''Jade! That's awesome! Can we do that one?'' She jumps up and down, shaking me by the shoulders. What was wrong with this girl? She was almost as hyper as Cat. She seems a little bit to enthusiastic about this.

''Yes, god! Calm the heck down Vega!'' I shouted at her, which made Tori….giggle? Why wasn't she scared of that, normally Vega's always scared of me & nearly wets her pants.

''Ok. So...Should we, like, improvise?'' Tori suggested, which was my idea at first, being the clever one around here.

''Yup, let's start.'' I say before shaking off a little, and getting into character. Tori did the same, and poofing her hair up a little. Ok, here we go.

''Wait.'' Tori interrupted me, just when I was about to speak.

''Wha-at?'' I ask her annoyed: god, she always had something to say.

''Who's who?'' Tori asked me, cocking her head to the right. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten bout' that.

''Um... I'll be Heather & you'll be Lola...Kay?'' I ask her, even though I knew I'd have it my way since Vega would go along with anything I say.

''Sure.'' She says before yawning. What, it wasn't that late, just like 8:00 that's all. It was getting dark outside though.

''Action!'' I say comically, which made Tori giggle.

''Heather, I need to talk to you, now.'' Tori came up to me, sitting down on the couch. She patted the spot besides her gesturing me to sit down too. I did as I was told, looking Tori in the eyes.

''Sure, what?'' I ask her innocently, pretending I had nothing to do with the situation 'Lola' was about to lecture me on.

''Listen, today, Austin broke up with me.'' She told me, and took a small pause before continuing: ''..because apparently I 'cheated' on him. But I didn't. Did I?'' She asked me. I nodded weakly, lowering my head so I couldn't see the expression on 'Lola's' face. This was going O.K. so far, let's keep it that way.

''It's a shame Austin broke up with you, I hope you find someone better.'' I rush, starting to stand up.

''Wait, no! Heather stay here now!'' 'Lola' ordered me, pulling me back down by the arm, and giving me a stern expression. I looked down, simply refusing to look anywhere but her face.

''Why did you do it?'' She asked me, sweetly, looking at me.

''Do what? I never did anything, what are you talking about?'' I said in the most innocent & high voice I could pull off. 'Lola' gave me one of those looks: I-know-you're-lying-face.

''...Fine.'' I confessed, sighing and putting a small frown on my face.

''So you did tell Austin I cheated on him?''

''Yeah, but-''

''-Why would you do that to me, Heather? For one I thought I could have a serious relationship that would last a while- and now he's off kissing some other chick!'' Tori sounded really convincing. I almost felt like comforting her. I guess she's not that bad in acting after all...

''I'm sorry, Lola, but-''

''No. I'm sorry, but 'sorry' isn't good enough! You could at least give me a reason why you lied to him for no reason! Do you like him or something-'' She shouted at me, nearly on the verge of tears. I think this is when I have to kiss her. Oh, god.

''Am I supposed to kiss you now?'' I ask Vega, getting a little of-course-you-are looks from her.

''Yes.'' She states ''but we'll do that after. Let's just rehearse this part of the scene first. Ok?'' Tori asked me nervously. That seemed like a pretty decent way to go.

''Kay.''

_After a few hours of acting_

''Should we practise the kiss now?'' I ask Vega, who is probably dreading it as much as me. She looked at me, gulped, and nodded shyly. We had both rehearsed the scene so many times that we already knew our lines, and we already had the script finished. Everything was done except for the kiss.

''Ok.'' She breathed. ''How are we gonna do this?'' She asked me. Why am I always the one who has to answer the questions around here?

''Well, I'm supposed to kiss you, right?'' I asked her.

''Well, yeah, but I-''

''- Well then.'' I cut her off, walking towards her, my heart pounding, moments away from Vega's lips. I grabbed her tightly by the waist & kissed her. Tori immediately responded to it, putting her hands on my shoulders and moving her lips in sync with mine. Woah, Tori is liking this, isn't she? Her lips tasted like Vanilla, as I'd imagined. I was about to pull away but Vega deepened the kiss, and making it more passionate, and making me nauseous. I have to admit that I was actually enjoying this, when I shouldn't be, but Vega was enjoying herself a lot by the looks of things! We both parted, breathing heavily, gasping for air and feeling a bit dizzy.

''Dang Vega, so eager. Anyway, nice improv.'' I tease her a little bit, with a smirk on my face. I look at Tori, who is in a trance, and has one of the most amusing thinking faces I've ever seen on her face. I snap my fingers in front her her face, snapping her out.

''Huh? What did you say, sorry I was thinking about something.'' Tori coughs.

''I said, that you were really eager. Seems like you really wanted to kiss me there.'' I eye her up, looking for any kind of sign to say that she really did want to. But, nope, I found nothing.

''Yeah, well...It's called acting, you know.'' She smiles at me weakly, before going off into another trance again. God what was wrong with this girl?

''Tori!'' I shouted, startling her. ''You did it again!'' I complain. If Vega goes into another freaking trance I will throw my hot coffee in her face.

''I know, I'm sorry. I'm- uh, tired. Yeah, I'm tired.'' She told me, putting on one of the most fake yawns I've ever seen.

''Well,'' I say, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up my stairs to my bedroom. I stop and point to my bed..

''There's my bed, get in it.'' I ordered her, getting wide eyes from Tori and a 'what-the-chiz-are-you-asking-me-to-do?' faces. I laughed at that.

''I said, there's my bed, g-''

''- I know what you said, but why?'' Tori asked me.

''Well, my parents are out, and you're tired, and you're at my house, so why not. Anyway you still need to work on something for the project.'' I suggested, getting nod of approval from Tori.

''Ok, well, have you got any Pyjama's?'' She asked me. Here's a time to torment her and make her feel uncomfortable, of course..

''I don't have any, I usually go naked.'' I tell her matter of factly. Tori, again, goes wide eyed, and gasps at the idea of me sleeping in the nude. I love messing with her! This was so fun!

''What? Ew! Well, uh..'' Tori blurts, getting me to burst out laughing and practically fall on the floor from laughter.

''What's so funny?'' She pouts, crossing her arms.

''I'm kidding. I was joking! God, I do have some dignity you know.'' I say as I get up from my laughing fit, and head over to my black dresser. I open the third draw and pulled out a long shirt and threw it at Tori, then grabbing one for myself.

Tori sighs from exhaustion, and starts to watch me get undressed. Uh, creeper much?

''Stare all you want Vega, I ain't bothered.'' I mock her, getting a embarrassed look from Tori. She looked straight away from my chest and looked down at the floor, her face red from embarrassment. I chuckled at Tori, since it's definitely not the first time I've caught her out staring at my boobs. But I don't mind, I mean I understand: I'm gorgeous. I continued to dress myself in my loose shirt, and cute shorts, whilst Tori was standing there opposite me like an idiot.

'Well? What are you waiting for? I haven't got all night you know...'' I asked her, getting Tori to raise her head. She looked confused, so I gestured to the clothes that I gave her. She said a quick: 'Oh!' as if she had totally forgotten, and got into my P-J's in a flash. She seemed really uncomfortable about this...good.

''So..'' Tori sat down on my black bed.

''So…Um, wanna watch a movie?'' I ask her, since I didn't want to end up having to actually talk to Tori. God, I'm so stupid, why did I even invite her in anyway?

''Yeah! Can we watch The Scissoring again?'' Tori asked me, obviously trying to impress me.

''Yeah, sure, but you need to work on something for the project'' I tell her, getting a nod as Tori jumps under the covers and sighs from contentment.

''Comfy?'' I ask her. Suddenly a hand emerges from under the covers and gives me a thumbs up. I grab her hand and pin Tori to my bed, whilst tickling her. Tori gasps and starts laughing uncontrollably, tears coming out of her eyes.

''Jade! Stop! My tummy hurts! Ahah, Jaaade!" Tori screams, but in a flash she gets up and suddenly it's my turn to be pinned down and tickled.

''How do you like that, eh, Jade?'' Tori climbs on top of me, tickling me in the waist, which is my most vulnerable part.

''Tori!'' I gasp ''Oh my god, that tickles so - stop!'' I scream whilst laughing, tears eventually falling from my eyes. Tori gets off me, and stands up, nearly bent from laughter. I stay on my bed, clutching my stomach.

''So, let's watch the movie'' Tori climbs in again, snuggling right in.

I slip the DVD in to the player, and climb back in the bed, waiting for it to start.

_After the movie_

I look to my right, and Tori is fast asleep, one hand on her stomach and one by her side. She still needed to work on the kiss for the project, so I had to wake her up.

''Tori…'' I whisper. ''Tori get up.'' I shake her carefully, almost not wanting to wake her. She slowly flutters her eyes open, and turns to look at me.

''Is the movie finished?'' She asks me in a whisper.

''Yeah it just finished. You need to work on the project.'' I remind her, causing her to sit up, before rubbing her eyes.

''Okay, so, what do I need to work on?'' She asks me.

''You kiss like a frog.'' I tell her, getting a hurt look from Tori.

''Excuse me?''

''You need improve your kissing.'' I snap at her, getting an insulting look from Tori which made me chuckle.

''Um, excuse me, but many boys have said I kiss wonderfully!'' She snaps back, sticking her tongue out.

''Yeah, well I'm not a boy, am I?''

''Well, I'm so sorry I don't satisfy you, Jade. So, what exactly do I need to 'improve' then?'' Tori asked me, raising her eyebrows.

''Ooh, someone has an attitude tonight.'' I mock her. ''I don't know.. Just do it better. More slowly..''I told her, standing up, followed by Tori.

''Fine. I will next time.'' Tori answers. There was a long moment of silence.

''Well… What are you waiting for Vega? It's getting late.''

''Oh, you want me to kiss you now-''

''-YES!'' I say a bit annoyed.

''Right.'' Tori hesitates at first, she sighed, and then she slowly leant in, wrapping her arms around my waist, and slowly pressed her lips against mine. I suddenly felt this shiver of happiness shoot around every part of my body and my brain shut off and I felt like there was a firework display going off in my head. Was it normal that I'd never felt this way when Beck kissed me? Or is it just because I'm kissing another girl? I don't know but I need to shut up and enjoy this because this felt so good. I wrap my arms around Tori's neck and deepen the kiss. Tori lets out a small moan which made me smile from satisfaction, and we stay like that for what felt like a long time, neither of us parting simply because we we're enjoying this a bit too much, but after a while, we both had to part for air.

''Well.'' I cough, regaining my breath. ''That was uh, better, much better, but we may need to work on some little things later on.'' I say, getting a smile from Tori. Why was she smiling exactly?

''Yeah…Well, I'm really tired, Jade. It's one in the morning.'' She replied, rubbing her eyes and running her hand through her hair.

''Yeah I am too, let's crash.'' I say, before jumping back in to bed, and shutting off the light. Tori jumped in after me, her body absolutely freezing cold. Her foot accidentally touched mine & I flinched because of how cold it was.

''Jesus, Vega. You're freezing.'' I tell her.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' Tori apologises. Why is the so apologetic all the time, it sickens me.

''Well, I can't handle having a living ice cube in my bed so come here.'' I gesture her to come closer.

''What- You-…What?-''

''I'm only going to say this once more Vega. Come here.'' I order her, and I hear Tori mutter a few things under her breath. She shuffled closer to me, our faces now inches apart.

''Turn around.'' I tell her, Tori immediately doing what she was told. I wrapped my arm around her waist and press my body against her cold one. I shivered. Tori seemed stiff as a dead person, but after a while she loosened up and enjoyed my warm body against hers.

''Thanks, Jade.'' Tori says. ''I bet this will warm me up in no time.'' She continues.

''Yeah yeah, well never speak of this moment again you hear me?'' I snap at her.

''Of course'' I hear Tori say, with a little giggle following. She turned around and cuddled me. What the chiz does she think she's doing? Argh, whatever, if this will heat her up then might as well get it over with.

''Night Jade.'' Tori says sweetly as she nuzzled her head into my chest. Ah, I see why she turned around now. Creep.

''Night.'' I sigh, drifting off in to one of the best sleeps I've ever had in my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning

I fluttered my eyes open. It was dawn, and the birds outside were chirping away, making the atmosphere a lot nicer. I felt pressure on my waist, and I turned around to find Jade snuggled up to me from behind, her right arm swooping over me. I feel her warm body next to mine and remember how she let me cuddle her to warm myself up last night. Everything before that was a blur. I try to remember, but I can't help thinking that being like this with Jade actually felt nice. I've never slept in the same bed as anyone before. I look at Jade. She seemed so sweet when she's asleep. Her eyes closed lightly, her breathing quiet, and her lips curved into a tiny smile. Her hair cascaded over her face a little, making her look absolutely beautiful. I won't lie, Jade is definitely one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. She's different, I admit, but she's just beautiful in her own way. I think about everything that happened yesterday, and I suddenly remembered last night, and felt my stomach jump a little. Probably because I'm hungry. I didn't want to disturb Jade, so I stayed there, gazing at her unique features one by one, taking in her beauty. After what I'd call a good half hour, Jade tossed and turned slightly, then her eyes fluttered open slowly. I panic. I almost immediately close mine shut, making sure that Jade wouldn't catch me staring at her and think I'm a creep. I hear her yawn, and groan sweetly, before sighing. She sounds tired. Her arm never leaving my waist. In my head, I smile. After a moment of silence, I feel Jade's eyes staring at me. I feel nervous, and I try my best not to look stupid with my eyes shut. I feel Jade move. Closer to me. My breath hitched a little. I hope she didn't notice that. My heart pounding out of my chest. Why was I feeling nervous? Then, I feel Jade's hand leave my waist. I felt my heart drop a little bit. After a few seconds, I feel Jade gently stroking my hair away from my face. My heart was now pounding faster than before. She leaves her hand on my cheek for a while, and I can feel her warm breath on my face. She's really close. I hear shuffling, and I feel Jade staring at me again. After a minute, Jade presses her hand on my cheek, before leaning in slowly and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I felt my heart skip a beat & I lost all ability to breathe for a few seconds. I then feel Jade nuzzle into my chest, settling down and obviously going back to sleep. So many questions flood my brain. Why did she kiss me. Does she like me. Why did I like it. Why does lying with Jade like this feel almost...right. Do I like her. Does she like me back. What would Beck say. What would everyone else say. I find myself drifting into a doze, trying to relax my mind a little and clear out my thoughts. I sigh. I wrap my arm around Jade and rest my head on hers which is nesting in the crook of my neck, and smile. This felt right, for some reason. I know that when Jade properly wakes up, she'll pretend none of this happened. That she never kissed me. Or cuddled me. Because she thinks I don't know. But I do. I know everything. And I can't stop thinking about it, and every time I do, I feel something in my stomach. Jade doesn't love me. I feel a pang in my stomach. She doesn't even like me as a friend. Another pang. But why did she kiss me then? I feel my stomach do a somersault. Why does she want to be close to me? Another somersault. I decide to think about this later. I sigh again, breathing in the lovely fragrance coming from Jade's hair. Lilies. She smelt of Lilies. I relax, and smile, drifting back into a wonderful sleep, with Jade peacefully asleep in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5  Questions

~Tori's POV~ I wake up again. It's been about two hours since I fell asleep after Jade kissing me. I feel my heart pound faster. Jade kissed me. I can still feel her lips. Jade was still in my arms, we were in the same position.I felt her move, before looking up at me. Dang, this is going to be awkward. She looks at me sweetly, before...smiling? Okay, wasn't expecting that at all. All I can think of doing is smiling back, so I do. Jade, still in my arms, yawns before sighing. She looks at me again. "Morning." She says quietly. She smiles again. "Morning." I reply. I smile at her. I don't know what to say. "I slept really well last night, did you?" Jade asks me, before smiling again. What? Why was she smiling every two seconds? It's like having a totally different person in front of you. "Yeah, really, really good." I sigh, before realising that what I just said was making it seem like I loved Jade. Jade probably thinks I love her. Do I? She laughs lightly, before gently and slowly moving away from me, and stretching. I felt cold now that Jade wasn't in my arms anymore. I wanted to pull her back and stay in bed with her. But instead, I decided to stretch myself. I yawn, covering my mouth with my hand, before getting up from the covers. The air was cold, making me shiver. "Argh, I really don't want to get up." I groan, before rubbing my eyes and running one of my hands through my hair. I cross my arms and warm them up by rubbing on them. Jade's house was freezing. "Geez, Vega. Are you a freaking vampire or something? You're always so cold." Jade says, looking at me with a slight expression of concern. "No, I'm not a vampire, Jade. If one of us was a vampire I hardly think it would be me." I mock, pointing at Jade's collection of scissors, her collection of weird substances and blobs that she stole from hospitals, and her whole room, which was generally vampire-ey with all the black furniture and decorations. I hear Jade chuckle. I look at her. She was sitting on the edge of her black bed, her face buried in her hands. "I don't want to get up..." I moan. "Me neither. What time is it?" She asks me. "I'm not your clock." I say with a wide grin. Jade looks at me and laughs, obviously knowing where I got that from. She looks at her phone and groans. "Urgh, it's seven thirty." she says with disgust. Oh my god, this is way to early. "Ah, no. This is to early for a weekend!" I complain, before flomping back on to the bed. I rub my eyes again, and bury myself under the warm covers. Jade jumps back in too, and sets her phone on her black nightstand. We lie in silence for a few minutes. Me, thinking of what happened earlier, and Jade, probably thinking the same. "I'm gonna lie in for a bit longer." She says plainly, before looking at me, awaiting a response. "Same." Is all i manage to say. I close my eyes. Trying to analyse everything that happened. I woke up. Jade woke up. I pretended to be asleep. Jade kissed me. Jade snuggled up to me. I loved all of it. I love Jade. I think. Yes, I do love Jade. I only just realised this but I have loved her for a while, I've just never admitted it. But I do, I love Jade. I love everything about Jade. The way she dresses, her attitude, and just everything. She's different from everyone else, that's what makes her Jade, and I love it." I love Jade." I repeat to myself in my head. And I have a strange feeling that loving Jade is going to cause me a lot of pain. "I can't sleep." Jade snaps me out of my daze. "Give it a chance, you've only just closed your eyes!" I tell her. "I know, but I don't want to sleep." "Then get up." "But I don't want to." "Well someone's lazy this morning." I tell her. She glares at me, with a slight smile. She laughs. "Yeah. Hey, just because we had a sleepover doesn't make us friends y'know. I still hate you." Jade looks at me, and I laugh nervously. "I know, I know, don't you worry." I say, before my mind drifts back to the kiss again. If she still hated me, then why did she spontaneously kiss me when she thought I was asleep? Jade confuses me. She's always full of surprises. "So, what time should I leave today...?" I ask Jade. She looks at me, sighs and shrugs. "I dunno. Like, sometime after dinner I guess." What? Jade wanted me to stay with her all day? Oh god. I mean sure, I'm happy to be spending more time with her, because I want her to be my friend, but then again, she has a lot of time to tease me and wind me up, which I don't like. But I guess if you are going to stay with Jade, there's bound to be consequences. "Sure." I say casually. I was nervous. Very, very nervous as a matter of fact. "So." Jade starts. "So..." I repeat. "Have you ever liked a girl before?" WOAH. Woah. Woah! Chiz. Jade just asked me if I've ever liked a girl before, and I can't really turn to her and say "Well basically I've sort of been in love with you for the past two years and that's pretty much it."! Oh god. What should I say? "No." Okay, smooth Tori, real smooth. Why did Jade, of all the girls in the world, have to ask me this. Really. My brain nearly shut down from panicking so much. "No?" She repeats, sounding very unconvinced. "N-no." I hesitate a bit. I feel sweat forming in my palms so I quickly wipe them on my legs. "H-Have you?" I ask nervously, wanting to take back what I said the minute it came out of my mouth. I bet Jade going to think I'm insane for asking that, because obviously the answer was- "Yeah." she sighs. "Yeah I have." Yeah. Yeah? She- Jade has loved a girl before? Wow, I never saw that one coming. I gathered that since she's been with Beck for so long she hasn't really had the chance to love anyone else. "Oh." Is all I manage at first "Who?" I say. Goddamn it, Tori. I need to stop with all the questions. "A girl." Jade says. No...really? The girl Jade liked was a girl? "You don't say!" I say, whilst pulling a sarcastic face. Jade snarls at me and immediately makes me nervous again. "Enough with the sarcasm, Vega." Jade sounds hurt. It seemed that she didn't really want to talk about this "girl". But I'm going to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
